Dime que me quieres
by Chirrizz-su
Summary: Cada mañana que espero el autobús para ir a la escuela me encuentro con cierta chica pelirroja. -No sé que tiene, pero despierta algo en mí y tengo que decírselo. song-fic MomokoxBrick.


Hola este es mi primer song-fic que escribo.

Me senti inspirada mientras escuchaba la canción dime que me quieres de She y Gema y como consecuencia salio este song-fic.

**Notas: **

La canción y los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores. la historia es de mi pertenencia.

Los chicos y las chicas tienen 16 años.

* * *

**DIME QUE ME QUIERES**

**Brick's POV**

Como todos los dias exactamente a las 7:40 am. Salgo de mi casa para ir a la escuela, tengo que caminar solo hasta la parada del autobus, ya que mi hermano Boomer resulto madrugador y se va antes para acompañar a su novia rubia llamada Miyako. y de Bucth ni para que contarles siempre termina levantandose tarde. La ultima vez que lo intente despertar termine con el ojo morado y no quiero volver a tener otro moreton en mi bello rostro por ser tan considerado, prefiero verlo llegar gritando por los pasillos. -"Nooooo cierreeee laaaa puertaaaaa ya llegeeee" (se oyen sus pasos agitados tropezando con diferente alumnos de la escuela y objetos contundentes terminado en el suelo enfrente del salon provocando risas y carcajadas de todos incluso del maestro). Por eso el maestro lo deja entrar ya que le alegra la mañana.

En fin me estoy desviando del tema. Llego hasta la parada y como es de costumbre me encuentro con una hermosa chica peliroja de pelo largo y sedoso hasta la cintura, adornado por un moño rosa, tiene unos ojos color rosas (raro el color en la gente, pero si los mios son color rojo no veo el cual me sorprende que ella los tenga de ese color) . la veo de reojo sin que ella lo note. derepente entro en razón y volteo al otro lado muy disimuladamente. -Pero ¿Porqué me le quedo viendo?.

_No sé que tiene, pero despierta algo en mí_  
_Cada día la veo pasar y tengo que decírselo_

**Momoko's POV**

Siento que alguien me esta observando o debe ser mi imaginación. entonces decido voltear y valla fue mi sorpresa al tener a un lado al chico mas guapo que he visto en mi joven vida. pelirojo como yo solo de un tono mas oscuro, de buen cuerpo parace modelo, unos penetrantes ojos rojos con una mirada fria y calculadora lo hacer ver un poco intimidante pero a la vez interesante, tiene una gorra roja muy cuidada para ser sincera, ha de ser un objeto preciado para el. asi como yo y mi moño rosa. Pero me habra estado mirando a mi o solo era mi imaginación ya llevo dos semanas sintiendo esa mirada pero nunca voltie a ver, talves porque mi mejor amiga Kaoru dice que soy paranoica. Siento algo extraño en mi para ser la primera vez que lo veo. ¿Lo saludare o no lo saludare?.

_Es una locura, nunca antes había sentido algo así_  
_Y aunque sé que no está bien, voy a hablar con él._

_Dime que me quieres, olvida el presente_  
_Vamos al futuro para estar juntos por siempre_  
_Sé que ésto es difícil, es algo complicado_  
_Olvida lo pasado y vamos juntos de la mano_

Brick. O no creo que se dio cuenta, nunca se había dado cuenta. ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Porque esoy tan nervioso?. Acaso sera lo que la gente llama amor a primera vista.

Butch.-"Oye Brick espera" (llega Butch interrumpiendo de manera sorpresiva los pensamientos de Brick).

Brick.-"¿Butch? que haces tan temprano aqui, esto debe de ser una pesadilla o el fin del mundo".

Butch-"Muy gracioso jaja.. Ni yo mismo se que me paso pero no se volvera a repetir."

Brick.-"jajajaja nunca cambiaras"

Momoko.-"con que Brick, lindo nombre"(dijo en susurro sin que los hermanos oyeran. ya que estaban demesiado distraidos en su conversación).

_Hay una chica que me gusta desde que la vi_  
_Jamás pensé que ahora mismo estaría así_  
_Me siento bien, con ganas de saber de ella otra vez_  
_Debe ser especial porque lo noto en la piel_

**Al dia siguiente, **Ya en la hora del almuerzo.

**Brick's POV**

Estoy sentado junto a mis hermanos y la novia de boomer quienes me miran de una manera extraña.

Boomer.-"Oye viejo te ocurre algo" (se nota algo de preocupación en su rostro).

Butch.-"Si estas muy pensativo, mas de lo normal a direfencia de las veces anteriores tienes la cara de menso, bueenooo eso siempre".(con su tono burlón).

Brick.- "jaja muy gracioso". No le presto atención a las burlas de Butch. luego se me formo una sonrisa en mi rostro al acordarme de cierta chica peliroja que mire ayer.

**Flashback... **

Sali como todas las tardes a correr. Al revisar mi reloj vi que tenia tiempo de sobra y decidi tomar una ruta diferente, segui corriendo hasta toparme con la chica peliroja se veia muy linda haciendo pucheros. senti que en mi cuerpo surgia una sensacion muy fuerte y agradable. -"Tendre que toparme cada tarde contigo"- (susurre lo mas bajo posible).

**Fin del Flashback...**

Brick.-"Tendre que toparme cada tarde contigo".

Butch.-Jajajaajaja. "Creo que a mi hermano ya le afectó la comida de la cafeteria. te advertí que no comieras esa basura incluso esta mejor lo que cocina mojo". ¡Auch! -oyeeeee eso dolio. (Boomer le habia dado un zape). -jijiji (se escucharon pequeñas risas Miyako). No me habia dado cuenta que lo ultimo lo dije en voz alta.

_Ayer la miré al pasar y supe que había algo_  
_Entre ella y yo surgen cosas y eso no puede negarlo_  
_No puedo evitarlo, no puede esquivarme, vamos a encontrarnos_

**Brick's POV**

Acabó de descubrir que ella tiene novio. yo tambien tengo novia quiero terminar con ella pero la estaria hiriendo y no quiero que salga lastimada solo porque no puedo seguir correspondiendo su amor.

_Sé que ésto no está bien, ella está con otro chico_  
_Yo también estoy con alguien y es un reto para mí_  
_Mis sentimientos piden que me acerque sin pensar_  
_Y si lo hago romperé aquello que le prometí_

Trato de despejar mi mente. intente en vano, no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza, incluso investigue sobre ella solo se su nombre y que va en el mismo grado que yo. solo que en otro salón. El solo acordarme de su mirada hace quiera estar a su lado sin importar lo que pase.

_Pienso en esa chica tan curiosa como linda_  
_Es algo extraño, pero sé que ella es distinta_  
_Es su mirada la que me habla y su niñez_  
_Necesito verla aunque sea la última vez_

_Dime que me quieres, olvida el presente_  
_Vamos al futuro para estar juntos por siempre_  
_Sé que ésto es difícil, es algo complicado_  
_Olvida lo pasado y vamos juntos de la mano_

**Momoko's POV**

Una tarde cuando regresaba a mi casa despues de convencer a Kaoru que me acompañara a comprar mis dulces favoritos. estaba algo enojada ya que me dejó sola por irse con sus amigos claro le dije que podia irse pero me enoje al saber que tendria que regresar sola, -" No fue culpa de Kaoru"-. fue entoces que mi mirada cruzo con la mirada de aquel chico que me gusta, involuntariamente le sonrei al darme cuenta lo que habia echo me sonroje demasiado y me aleje de el lo mas rápido que mis pies me permitieron ir. Desde entonces por casualidad _ claro casualidad./_ cada tarde me cruzo con el, rápidamente me olvido de todo lo que pasa alrededor al perderme en su mirada para despues darme cuenta y sonrojarme levemente.

_Cada tarde me cruzó con él_  
_Me olvido de lo malo, casi no puedo ni ver_  
_El sentimiento que siento yo por él_  
_Invade cada parte y cada sample de mi piel_

Estoy recostada en mi cama pensando en Brick, en mi Brick. -"que estoy diciendo"- (sacudo mi cabeza) olvidandome lo que dije, -"aunque no estaria mal".

_Y quiero verlo, qué estará haciendo?_  
_Pensar en mí o en... qué estoy diciendo?_  
_Incomprendida esta locura que aparece_  
_A solo medio metro su perfume me estremece_

?-"Momoko baja de las nubes y ayudame a preparar la cena". -"¿ehh? ah si bajo enseguida mama. ¿Cuanto tiempo me quede pensativa?.

?-"Hola momo" saluda mi hermana Kuriko. -"Hola". respondo su saludo.

Kuriko.-"Sabes que hay un chico guapo que vive a seis casas de la nuestra". Momoko.-"Y luego..." (Dije desinteresadamente).

Kuriko.-"Pues se llama Brick y..." (es interrumpida por su hermana).

Momoko.-" no Kuriko, ni lo pienses Brick es mio" dije exaltada.

Kuriko.-"Calma hermana no te enojes, ademas Brick no es tuyo, ya que tiene novia".

Momoko.-" ¿y tu como lo sabes?". Al oír que tenia novia me desanime un poco, que podía hacer era la verdad, ni modo esperare.

Kuriko.-"Secreto momo, secreto".(guiñandole el ojo asu hermana).

Mama de Momoko y Kuriko.-"Ya niñas dejen ese tema y vamos a cenar".

_No sé que decir, ni que hacer, solo pienso en él_  
_Puedo imaginar y soñar solo con mirar_  
_Pero esperaré, yo sé que él tiene a otra mujer_  
_Cruda realidad, mi ansiedad pide de su piel_

_Dime que me quieres, olvida el presente_  
_Vamos al futuro para estar juntos por siempre_  
_Sé que ésto es difícil, es algo complicado_  
_Olvida lo pasado y vamos juntos de la mano_

Estoy desesperada. quiziera verlo de enfrente y decirle lo mucho que lo quiero incluso termine con mi novio Jonathan no podia seguir viendolo sabiendo que ya no lo amo. el lo supo comprender.

_Es la hora ya, no puedo más_  
_Quiero sentirlo y decirle te quiero ya_  
_Dejaré atrás mi relación_  
_Por ti mi amor, lo haré sin pensar_

**Brick's POV**

Ya no soporto estar mirandola. quiero hablarle oir su voz y contarle lo que estoy sintiendo por ella. todas las noches pienso en ella "Momoko" -No, no lograre nada estando acostado pensando en si me amas o no, tengo que hablar contigo en persona.

_Tengo que ir a verla, tiene que saber que siento_  
_Debo confesarle que no soporto el dolor_  
_Te buscaré lo juro, te demostraré que puedo_  
_Que quiero, prefiero terminar con este juego_

Porfín la encuentro quien iva a saber que mi hermano Butch fuera amigo de Kaoru y supiera la direccion de Momoko. Esoty muy nervioso necesito relajarme para poder hablar bien con ella (inhalo profundo y exhalo). voy dando pasos firmes hasta encontrarla sentada fuera de su puerta. -Momoko.- La llamo por su nombre. (Ella levanta la vista y se sorprende al verme). -Ne..necesito hablar contigo me acompañas al parque-. (extiendo mi mano). parece estar nerviosa creo que debi saludarla primero, parece pensarlo al final acepta y la tomo de la mano para levantarla.

**Llegando al parque **

Brick.-(La agarro de las dos manos y la acerco hacia a mi se nota nerviosa). -Ummm Momoko tengo que decirte lo que siento por ti. q...que tuuu me gustas ¡te quiero momko! y me gustaria que fueras mi novia.

Momoko.- HEEEE (grita sorprendida y sonrojada). pero tienes novia. Brick.-"Tenia, ella dijo que debiamos terminar que ya no sentia amor por mi." _ del destino ¿no?./_

_Vamos a apostar por soñar,a dejar que el mar_  
_Nos lleve juntos allí donde pueda amarte_  
_Vamos a empezar, a viajar, a sentir la paz_  
_Que guarda el mundo cuando comienzo a mirarte_

_Escapémonos y escondámonos del resto_  
_Partamos a un sitio donde surja nuestro encuentro_  
_Podremos hacerlo tan solo confía en mí_  
_Tenemos que vernos para marcharnos de aquí_

_Si no lo hacemos ahora nunca podremos saber_  
_el final de nuestra historia, dime que lo vas a hacer_  
_Dime qué prefieres, dime que también sueñas con esto_  
_Pero dime que me quieres_

**Momoko's POV**

No se que decir, esto me tomo por sorpresa finalmente el chico que me gusta se me esta declarando. De algo estoy segura y se que no lo voy a rechazar he soñado con esto y seria muy tonta al rechazar a un chico tan guapo y que nuestro sentimiento es mutuo.

_Dime que me quieres, olvida el presente_  
_Vamos al futuro para estar juntos por siempre_  
_Sé que ésto es difícil, es algo complicado_  
_Olvida lo pasado y vamos juntos de la mano_

Momoko.-"Siiiiiii, si quiero ser tu novia. pero repitelo de vuelta",

Momoko- _Dime que me quieres_.

Brick.-"Te quiero no solo eso te amo"(dándole un beso en los labios).

...FIN...

* * *

¿Que les parecio? cursi, interesante, aburrida, entretenida. porfis comenten que les parecio, acepto criticas constructivas. y ya que es el primer song-fic que hago no se. que tal me salio.

**¿Reviews...?**


End file.
